


Watching

by Spot_cat



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Light Angst, aftermath of old corona battle, rapunzels thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_cat/pseuds/Spot_cat
Summary: Rapunzels thoughts on the aftermath of the Old Corona battle
Kudos: 17





	Watching

She watches as the last spike tears through the metal of the machine. 

She watches as horror flashes across his face for mere seconds then is replaced by unmistakable anger. 

She looks up at him, giving him a look of pity because for some odd reason, she can’t give him any other look. 

She watches as the guards pull him from the fallen, broken machine and cuff him, pulling him towards the carriage that will take him to cell. 

She feels her father place his hand on her shoulder, but she doesn’t pay him any mind as she continues to watch, mind in a fuzzy state of mind. Her eyes stay trained on scene and she cant seem to look away. She wants and she tries, but her mind won’t let her.

She feels like she can feel the glares of everyone. She doesn’t know why or how though.

She knows they’re not glaring at her, why would they. But still she can't get rid of this uneasy feeling.

She doesn't like it.

So she ignores it. 

She watches as the doors to the carriage closes. 

She barely hears his next words. She almost feels like she’s imagining them.

“I will make you proud dad,” 

It feels so ominous, like the black rocks. 

She watches as the carriage slowly starts to pull away from Old Corona, steadily disappearing into the distance. 

She turns away from the now disappearing carriage, finally able to let out a little breath. Instead it comes out as a big gulp, as if she hasn’t had air all day.

As she sweeps her eyes before the path of black rocks, the world before her eyes.

She hears a song on the breeze and listens to wind as it calls her. As the black rocks call her. As the world calls her.

She takes her first steps and doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like a little while after watching the season 1 finale but forgot to post it and then recently came across it while cleaning out looking over my wips, so I thought "why not spruce it up a little and finally post it". Well ihope you enjoyed this little fic and please do leave a comment or kudos if you did. 
> 
> Stay safe and see you next time! - spots


End file.
